


ocean eyes

by WhyDontWeBegin



Series: Born of Light, Bathed in Shadow [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just threw this onto my notes at 12 am, Implied Sexual Content, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), heavily implied, like you-cant-deny-it-happened implied, more angst than I first intended, no beta we just die, no regrets, no set like... time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: She never knew how much she'd want him, but now that she had him, Emlyn was terrified to loose him.
Relationships: X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light
Series: Born of Light, Bathed in Shadow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576069
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> thanks discord of enablers! :)  
> I decided it was about time I gave some content for this confident cat instead of just monching it all, so enjoy the meal!  
> as a side note, first time writing X'rhun, so I hope I didn't like. stab him in the gut with my incompetence or something (I like to think I did okay)

Emlyn gasped, the wood rough against her back, even through her jacket. She didn’t get the chance to catch her breath before he was upon her again, stealing her breath away. In all her years, she had _never_ experienced something like this.

X’rhun was _so_ much more intense than anyone she’d been with before. His eyes, his touch, his words, his kisses- _everything_. She hadn’t known how much she’d enjoy this. Emlyn had always been more dominant, and she enjoyed it, but this-

She’d never known how much she would _crave_ his intensity once she got to know it. How she would come to crave _him_. It was like an addiction, and his intensity, _he_ himself was the drug she was so addicted to.

Her hands fisted in the fabric of his coat and she moaned into the kiss. X’rhun smirked against her lips and Emlyn briefly entertained the thought of tripping him and leaving. She did, after all, have an awful lot of experience disappearing into the night. (And day, on occasion. She could’ve sworn the cackling in her mind was Derin’s.)

They were both breathless when they parted, breath mingling together. She opened her eyes to see his staring back, a shiver going down her spine at how hot and cold his gaze was at the same time. (It was mostly heat and it made her flush, because his pupils were dilated and she knew her own must’ve almost consumed her irises. His nose brushed against hers. “X’rhun,” she breathed. “Rhun...”

He hummed in response, a prompt, idly brushing his hat off because he knew she would catch it, and she did. He skimmed his lips along her jaw and Emlyn inhaled sharply. “We.. ought to move this... somewhere else... _preferably_ with a bed.”

X’rhun nipped lightly at her neck before withdrawing, the ghost of a smirk on his face and his gaze half-lidded as he took his hat back and put it back on. (And by the _Twelve_ , the man had absolutely _no_ business being that attractive in the process. Absolutely _no right_ to make that look even _half_ as seductive as he did.) “Then by all means... _lead the way._ ”

Oh, Emlyn was so fucked. (In several ways.)

—

X’rhun smiled, idly tracing patterns over the bare skin of his lover’s back. Emlyn rarely looked even half as peaceful or relaxed as right now, and he felt privileged to know this side of her. (He would’ve loved to trace the tattoo on her face, but he knew how her reflexes were. Even now, a part of her was on edge. He just knew better than to press.)

Her left eye cracked open, pale yellow staring back at him, her brow quirking a fraction. His smile only widened as he pressed closer against her side, tail curling around one of her legs.

“Hey, stranger,” she mumbled after a moment with a sly smile. He couldn’t resist chuckling, and the warm sound made her shiver. (A part of her mind whispered that this wasn’t to last, it was doomed to end. He would die or worse yet, he would find out the truth and then he would leave like everyone else. That she should leave while she could, close herself off before he got the chance to hurt her-

Emlyn pushed that train of thought away. It had no place here.)

“You’re awfully lovely. Whatever brought you here, _stranger_?” X’rhun teased with a grin, and Emlyn huffed in amusement, rolling over and sitting up. She stared down at him and he stared back for a moment before she flopped over on top of him, much to his amusement. X’rhun wrapped an arm around her waist and shifted so that they were more comfortable before carding his fingers through her admittedly short hair.

( _But how long do you think we have before he finds out, Emlyn? How much longer-_

No.

_You can’t ignore it forever. You can’t ignore_ me _forever. For better or for worse._ )

X’rhun felt her tense up in his arms and his smile turned to a frown, brow furrowing. This happened more often than he liked- Emlyn would tense for no reason, close off. He didn’t know what to do about it, though. All he knew that would help was to just- be there, as much as he knew she was afraid of it. Emlyn had been hurt by so many people and he could see that, people she'd been _close_ to. X'rhun hated what it had done to her mind.

(Shut the _fuck_ up.

_You know I’m only speaking the truth. We’re mad, Emlyn. Or did you_ forget _why we came to Eorzea? Did you_ forget _how they-_

I said shut the FUCK up!

_Awww, is the wittle gwirl angwy? Would she wike a-_ )

“Emlyn?”

“... mm?”

“Are you alright?”

She didn’t answer, curling close, trying to forget the words of her other half. The words his voice had interrupted. That was answer enough for him, and he kissed the top of her head. She knew that he was full aware that she had problems in spades, but he never pressed. She both loved and hated that. (But she was thankful he spoke up, because his voice cut through the conversation, shut _her_ up.)

She startled a little when he started talking about Ala Mhigo before she realized what he was doing. Emlyn smiled and all but melted against him, more than happy to let him paint her a picture with his words and distract her from her own failings and faults. (Even if it was just for now, because they would always come back.) X’rhun was more than she deserved- that much she knew for certain. He was sweet, but sharp as a knife and confident and _Twelve above_ , he never failed to make her _laugh_ , even as jaded as she was. And he didn’t mind that he had to lean up a little to kiss her, he didn’t mind that she had nightmares so often or that she struggled to sleep. X’rhun wasn’t bothered by her rude and blunt exterior.

Yes. He was far, far better a person than she deserved, but he stayed anyways. If he was willing to stay, then she would let him. Emlyn had far too much of loosing, she would happily be selfish just this once, since X’rhun gave her the chance.

His voice, warm and smooth and deep, rumbling through his chest, his arm around her waist and the heat from his skin soaking into hers. The fingers in her hair. Yes- Emlyn could be selfish with him.

X’rhun smiled when she dozed back off. She was worth so, _so_ much more than she thought. He just hoped that one day, he could get her to see that.

**Author's Note:**

> Emlyn is one of my darker WoLs, not unlike Kura (for those of you who've read the As I Fall stuff) and she. tends to be a bit of an angst magnet too as a result. oops  
> I swear I'm not going to kill X'rhun that'd cause a riot. only insignificant side characters (if/when I write more)  
> and im absolutely waiting for someone to call me out- to those who notice :)


End file.
